


Trust in Me

by DJMirnum



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: After dealing with an Akuma, Chat Noir wants to know why Ladybug won't trust him with her identity and wants to have a heart to heart with her.  Will Ladybug listen to what he has to say or will her insecurities of herself get in the way of something that she's been longing for after all this time?





	1. Chapter 1

Trust was something that wasn't easy to come by for Adrien. His status as a model in his father's fashion company would cause many people to want to get close to him for reasons that included his money, his fame and position in society. Gabriel warned him that most people are like snakes in the grass and to always watch out for them. Adrien did get skilled in determining who was genuine and who wasn't and his friends helped him see the differences. Nino, Alya and Marinette were people he trusted most and Ladybug as well. He trusted her with his life and if she would let him, his identity. He just wished she would trust him with hers. Chat was out on his night of patrol when he got an alert of a disturbance. He made it to a club where people just stood there not moving. He went down to one of them and noticed the blank expressions on their faces and strangely colored swirls in their eyes.  
"It's like they're hypnotized," Chat said aloud.  
"That's because they are," said a sultry voice.  
Chat Noir jumped to see a woman with blonde hair in a high ponytail with blue human eyes and green scales around her face. The top half of her was human with a snakeskin dress and the lower half a snake tail. She smiled sweetly at her new prey.  
"What a sweet little kitten you are. Here to help save everyone. Where's that partner of yours?"  
"On her way," Chat bluffed. He hadn't had the chance to call her.  
The woman sneered.  
"You're lying. I can sense it in your heartbeat."  
"So what are you called? Medusa?"  
"No, Charmer actually."  
"Not what I would consider a snake to be."  
"Oh but you see, snakes can be quite charming when you don't know it is one. I've dealt with charmers my whole life and each one turned out to be a snake in the grass. Well, this snake in the grass will bite back."  
Chat was getting anxious; she was calm and collected and unpredictable. Normally Akumas were raging monsters so you knew they already were lashing out. With her, you never knew what was going to set her off.  
"Oh, don't be scared little kitten. I'm not going to hurt you."  
"Yeah, right," he scoffed.  
"Come now, little kitten. You can trust me."  
Her tone was sweet and dripping like honey. For some strange reason, Chat wanted to listen to her. He wanted to trust her, but Plagg's voice was able to keep him from falling. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.  
"Sorry, but there's only one person I need to trust and she's My Lady."  
"Your Lady? That's funny; how can she be your lady if you don't know her?"  
"I do know her!"  
"You do not; she hides behind her mask. She never wanted you to get close to her. If you were true partners, you'd know who the other was under the mask."  
"There are safety reasons for that."  
"Is that what she told you? Poor, naive little kitty. We both know the truth; she doesn't trust you. But you can trust me."  
Plagg's voice tried to bring him back but Charmer's words struck a cord with Chat. Could it really be that Ladybug doesn't trust him? She's told him she trusts him with her life so why couldn't she do so with her civilian form? Chat looked into Charmer's eyes and got hooked in. He saw swirls of colors flood his vision and a sweet voice flowed in his ears.  
"Trust in meeeeeeeee, just in meeeeeeeeeee. Lay down your head," the Akuma sang. She had brought her tail around the hero and he fell over into the coils. "Let everything goooooooo. Trust in meeeeeeeee, just in meeeeeeeee."  
Chat looked very content with his current state. He had a silly smile on his face and his once green eyes swirled like the ones he saw before.  
"Do you trust me, kitty," Charmer cooed.  
"Yes," Chat said dreamily.  
"Then let me have your ring."  
Charmer picked up his hand with the ring and was about to take it off. She was so focused on getting the ring, she didn't notice a red suited figure kick her away. The newcomer picked Chat up and swung away on her yo yo. They were gone when Charmer came to.  
"All those who trust me! Get Ladybug and Chat Noir!"  
The other people who were hypnotized soon began to move to find the two heroes. Meanwhile, Ladybug got Chat Noir and herself onto a rooftop and she proceeded to shake him awake.  
"Chat! Wake up! Snap out of it!" It wasn't working. "Sorry about this."  
Ladybug slapped him, hard.  
"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW," he cried. "What the heck?!"  
"Are you okay," Ladybug asked worriedly.  
"Did you just slap me?!"  
"Yeah, sorry. Shaking wasn't working."  
"A kiss would have been better."  
"Been there, done that," she mumbled.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing. Why didn't you call me? I had to use the Ladyblog to find out about it."  
"Sorry, must have slipped my mind."  
"Yeah it sure did slip. What happened down there?"  
"Nothing, just an akuma getting into my head."  
"Chat, come on, you can tell me. We're partners."  
"Are we? You know I would give up anything to help keep you safe, but I can only do that with the mask on. Why can't I do it without the mask?"  
"Chat, how many times must we go over this? It's too dangerous to know who we are under the mask."  
"Bull crap."  
"What?"  
"I said that's bull crap! You once said you trusted me with your life, but I'm not to be trusted with who you are?! That doesn't sound like an equal partnership to me!"  
Before Ladybug could answer, she noticed the Akuma was still at large.  
"Look, we have an Akuma to deal with. We can talk afterward."

Charmer was growing angrier by the second. She had that cat's Miraculous and that bug just kicked it away from her. No more playing around this time, Hawk Moth had told her and she agreed. Charmer would squeeze them both and pull their jewels off them. Thankfully, said two heroes came forward.  
"Thank you for saving me the trouble of hunting you down."  
"Didn't you know that snake-skin is so last season," quipped Ladybug.  
"So are spots," Charmer quipped back.  
"Hey! I happen to like spots," yelled Chat.  
"Oh come now, kitty. Don't tell me you've turned on me? I thought you trusted me."  
"Oh no! That trick won't work on me twice," yelled Chat shaking his head and closing his eyes.  
"Very well."  
Charmer's minions then swarmed the two heroes. Ladybug managed to get away and go after Charmer herself. She looked to see if there was anything that would be possessed by an Akuma; a dark purple pin stood out against the snake skin. Before Ladybug could grab it, she noticed something coming toward her. Next thing she knew, Charmer's tail wrapped around Ladybug.  
"Struggle all you want bug, but I have you. I'll squeeze those earrings out of your ears."  
Charmer tightened her grip and Ladybug gasped in pain and for air. She felt the tail squeeze her tighter and tighter.  
"Ladybug!"  
Chat Noir leapt down and struck Charmer. That made her grip loosen and Ladybug could get away. She felt a little dizzy from the lack of oxygen and Chat was there to help set her straight.  
"You okay, my Lady?"  
"I'm fine, just need to catch my breath. She has a pin, we need to get to it."  
"Right, I'll get her worn out and you can swoop in and get it."  
Chat dropped down and started his taunting.  
"I was never a fan of snake skin; looked pretty cheap."  
"Then perhaps a nice cat skin will do," growled Charmer.  
She whipped her tail at him and he dodged it effortlessly. He may be nimble, but Charmer's reflexes were quicker and he couldn't get close. Ladybug managed to recover and decided to use her Lucky Charm. It was a pair of earrings. They lit up in her Ladybug vision. She saw Chat light up and then Charmer. She knew what needed to be done. She signaled Chat over.  
"Take these earrings and make her think they're my Miraculous. You jump and evade and get her tangled up in herself."  
"Causing her to be immobilized and you can snatch the pin," Chat finished. "Don't worry, I got this."  
Chat took the earrings and taunted Charmer. She lunged for him but he would dash away at the last second. They did this enough times that soon, Charmer had tied herself into a big knot. Ladybug then sauntered her way toward the Akuma and grabbed the pin. She broke it and the butterfly was freed. After purifying and releasing the ladybugs. Chat approached her with a more serious face than his usual grin.  
"We need to talk."  
"Not now, my Miraculous is going off," she said followed by a beep.  
"Please! This is important," he begged.  
Seeing as how he wasn't going to take no for an answer, they retreated to a rooftop. Chat placed himself into a dark corner, his back facing her.  
"Chat," she began.  
"Go ahead and release it. I won't look."  
She did and her kwami sat on her shoulder.  
"Here you go, Tikki," said Marinette handing her a cookie from her bag.  
"Thank you," she said softly.  
"Tikki? That's a cute name," he chuckled.  
"Hi, Chat," Tikki greeted.  
"Chat, what did you want to talk about," asked Marinette.  
"I want to know the real reason why we can't know our identities. And don't say it's for safety reasons. I think we can better protect each other if we know our civilian selves. I can cover for you and you can cover for me. If one of us can't transform, we wouldn't have to worry when the other will show up. If something happens to one of us or to our kwami, we can help each other. I just want to be by your side on both sides of the mask."  
Marinette felt his sincerity and what he said made sense. It would make things so much easier, she knew it in her head. But her insecurities made it difficult to accept.  
"You wouldn't like me under the mask," she mumbled.  
Thanks to Chat's hearing, he fought every urge to turn around and shake her at the ridiculous notion.  
"So, you don't trust me then," he said sadly.  
"What?"  
"You don't trust me enough to know that I would never think any less of you. You're my partner and my friend. I know you're more than just a mask. I know I would like the you under the mask. Can't you let me decide for myself?"  
"Well, what about you?"  
"What about me?"  
"You expect me to expose myself while you hide in the shadows?"  
"I can drop this anytime you want me to. Just say the word."  
Marinette thought for a bit. Then decided on a plan.  
"Okay, I will turn around. When I say so, you release your transformation and then we walk towards each other with our backs still turned."  
"I can do that. Will I be able to see you after that?"  
"I hadn't decided yet."  
"Fair enough. I'm ready when you are."  
Marinette turned and took a deep breath.  
"Okay, do it."  
"Plagg, claws in."


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette could just feel the tension in the air. Her heart beating irradicataly. She head footsteps and decided she would move herself. They both kept going till they bumped into each other.  
"Sorry," they both said.  
"Well, my lady, what now?"  
Marinette was nervous again. Here they were, both exposed to each other and still didn't know who the other was. She heard Tikki and Plagg fly to each other.  
"Hi Plagg! I've missed you!"  
"Me, too Sweets. I wasn't paying that much attention so, what did I miss?"  
"Plagg? That's your name," asked Marinette.  
"Yeah," said Plagg floating down to her face. "So you're my Sweets' Ladybug. Oh man, Kid, you aren't gonna believe it when you see her," laughed Plagg.  
"If," interrupted Tikki. "It's her choice to reveal herself now."  
"Oh come on! Just both of you turn around and show each other!"  
"Only if she's comfortable with it," snapped Adrien.  
Adrien then reached back and found her hand. Marinette gasped when she felt bare skin.  
"Chat," she cried.  
"I just wanted to feel your real hand for once," he said sadly. He gave it a squeeze and felt relief when she squeezed back.  
"Chat, I understand why you think we should know and your reasons make sense."  
"Why do I feel that there's a 'but' coming?"  
"But, under the mask, I'm nothing. I'm plain and ordinary. Everyone loves Ladybug but not me. Not even the guy I like. He'll never see me as long as he's looking at Ladybug."  
Adrien felt his heart break for her. How could she think so lowly of herself? Whoever this guy that she liked was a complete idiot for not noticing her. So he told her.  
"He's a fool for not noticing you. May I ask who it is? Maybe I can knock some sense into him."  
"Well, you might want to rethink that since his face is vital to his job."  
"I won't rough him up too badly then. Who is he?"  
Marinette sighed as she debated of telling him.  
"His name is Adrien. Adrien Agreste."  
Adrien's breathe hitched. It was him?! He was the idiotic fool?! He wanted to kick himself.  
"He doesn't deserve you, my lady. He's just a tool. He's the one who's plain and ordinary. Nothing special at all," he growled.  
Marinette fought with everything within her to keep from turning around and slapping him again.  
"How could you say that?! You don't know him!"  
"I know well enough to know a fake when I see one!"

"He's more than that," she yelled. "At first, I thought he was a spoiled brat like Chloé and I didn't want to see it any other way. But that day, in the rain. When he apologized and told me how he had hardly any friends, he smiled at me and offered his umbrella to me. I was stunned that this boy was so kind to me even after I yelled at him and accused him. I was struck by his words and actions. As I observed him and got to know him, he's kind to everyone. He's smart, funny, and has the biggest smile on his face every time I see him in class. Well, I imagine him smiling since I sit behind him."  
Adrien was floored. He gave his umbrella to her? His Lady sat behind him? Hold on, his Lady sat behind him?! The only person who sat behind him was.  
"Marinette," he whispered out.  
Said girl was now scared.  
"What?!"  
"Marinette? Is that you?"  
"How-how did you?"  
"You sit behind me, right?"  
Now it was Marinette's turn to think; replaying what he said. I sit behind him? I sit behind.  
"Adrien?!"  
Marinette then felt arms wrap around her from behind. She could smell his cologne and feel his hair on her cheek.  
"I'm sorry, my Lady. For being an idiotic fool. For being blinded to what was close by me. You make the perfect Ladybug, Marinette. It should have been obvious to me. You're amazing, talented and strong. But also kind and sweet. If there's any way I could make it up to you, just tell me. I'm not going anywhere Mari. You're my partner and my best friend, no matter what."  
He wanted to say he wanted to be more than that but, she'd already had enough reveals for one night.  
"Thank you Kitty," she whispered placing her hands on his.  
"Will you turn around? So I can hug you properly?"  
She did, smiling up at him and looked at his face. It felt like she was seeing it for the first time. He always adored her eyes and smile and was seeing it as if he just saw her for the first time. His Lady and Princess merged into one and over come with happiness, he hugged her tight. With a giggle he'd never tire of hearing, she hugged him back just as hard. They stayed like that for a bit; wanting to just stay in each other's presence for a little longer.  
"It's late," said Tikki. "You both should go home and rest."  
The two of them released each other reluctantly.  
"Will I see you tomorrow," Adrien asked hopefully.  
"You will, Kitty. Good night."  
"Good night, My Princess," Adrien smiled.  
Marinette blushed and transformed back to head home. Adrien just watched, still smiling the whole time.  
"Plagg, am I dreaming," he sighed happily.  
"Ah man, if you're gonna be like this from now on I demand more Camembert," Plagg whined. "Just transform back so we can go home!"  
Adrien did and bounded away. Letting out a cry of joy along the way. He knew he still loved her and now he had to prove it to Marinette. Oh boy was this going to be fun.

The next morning, Marinette managed to get to school on time much to Alya's surprise.  
"Girl, what brings you here this early?"  
"Just couldn't sleep anymore so I got up and came here."  
Her reason for it had to do with a certain kitty she wanted to see but couldn't let her best friend know.  
"Perhaps you wanted to see a certain someone," Alya asked with a raised eyebrow.  
Drat! She's on to me!  
"It's not like that!"  
Despite what happened last night, she felt it was true. Adrien only saw Marinette as a friend and nothing more. She had to bite down her sadness before Alya questioned it.  
"Whatever you say," said Alya as they made their way to their lockers.  
When Marinette opened her locker, there was a surprise inside. A single red rose with a red and black spotted ribbon sat on her shelf. A note was attached to the ribbon. The words "Princess" stood out in bold, black ink. Inside was a short message.  
"Would the Princess be willing to have dinner with her black knight?"  
"Who's that from," came a smug voice.  
Marinette jumped and turned to see Adrien standing behind her with a Cheshire grin. Marinette narrowed her eyes.  
"How did you get this in here," she hissed.  
"A magician never reveals his secrets. So, may I have an answer?"  
"Did you get Plagg to open it?"  
"Maybe, and don't change the subject. I would like to know your answer, my Lady."  
Marinette wasn't sure what to do.  
"Are you asking me as Ladybug," she asked sadly.  
Adrien picked up on it immediately.  
"I'm asking Marinette," he answered quickly.  
"I'm not sure. You never looked twice at Marinette."  
"I was always looking. This is the second look."  
She thought it over; she still wasn't sure but this is her partner and friend? She knew he'd never hurt her so, he deserved a chance.  
"Alright, I would love to," she smiled.  
"Great! How's Friday night at 7 PM?"  
"Sounds great. Is it a fancy place?"  
"It can be."  
"I don't want you to spend a lot of money on me," she said nervously.  
"Why? You deserve to be spoiled." He stepped closer and placed a hand on her cheek. "Please let me spoil you?"  
With a sad face like that, how could she say no?  
"Okay, but not too often."  
"Purrfect," he grinned causing her to roll her eyes. "Wear a nice dress alright? See you in class."  
He pecked her nose and walked away leaving her red in the face. It took her a moment and a quick pinch from Tikki to get Marinette moving and to class. She held the rose in her hand and as she made her way to her seat, her blue eyes meet his mischievous green ones. He winked and grinned at her and she nearly squealed and hurried to her seat. Alya witnessed the exchange and tried to get answers from her thoroughly red faced friend. Neither of them were aware of the murderous glint in a certain blonde haired girl's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, do you guys want me to write what happens on the date?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted Chloé shenanigans, you got 'em

Adrien wanted to have lunch with Marinette privately but he was called away for something and Alya and Nino went off on their own so that left Marinette alone in the classroom. She twirls the rose in her fingers and thought more about their situation. On the one hand, she was thrilled that Adrien was paying attention to Marinette. He even said he was asking Marinette out, not Ladybug. But she still couldn't help feeling that he would eventually get tired of her. She heard someone scoff and Marinette stilled the rose.  
"Don't get too comfortable with your current situation, Marinette," sneered Chloé. "We both know Adrien is just playing with you. He'll see how pathetic you really are and leave you out with the trash where you belong."  
Marientte tried really hard to not listen to her harsh words, but her defenses were a bit down and her self-doubt began to grow and fester. She didn't even register the footsteps approaching her.  
"As if you ever had a chance to begin with," said Chloé as she took the rose from Marinette. "You're nothing compared to me," she snarled.  
Before Marinette could do anything Chloé snapped the flower in half, took the ribbon off, ripped the note and threw them back at Marinette.  
"Chloé," growled a furious male voice.  
Both girls looked to see an angry Adrien with his fists clenched, turning white. Marinette looked worried but Chloé was oblivious to the fact that his angry gaze was fixed on her.  
"Adrikins! Why don't we leave this pathetic piece of trash and go have lunch together?"  
"You shut your filthy mouth," he snarled and that made Chloé flinch in fear. "You have no right to speak to Mari like that! You say she's 'nothing'? Well to me, she's everything! Everything I could ever ask for and no one and I mean no one is going to get away with talking to my Princess in such a horrid manner! Not even you! I want you to apologize to her right now!"  
By now Adrien was staring directly into Chloé's frightened face. She had never seen him this mad since his mother left and it was directed at his father and not her. But her pride would never let her give in to him like this. So, she growled right back at him.  
"I refuse to apologize to someone so beneath me that I wouldn't even wipe my muddy shoes on."  
"You listen here. Apologize now or you will never see me again. I've put up with your nonsense long enough. I had hoped you would change and I wanted to help you but you crossed a line. Apologize."  
The two blondes stared at each other and Marinette had no idea what to do. Chloé just huffed and stomped away. Adrien looked down on the floor and tried to steady his breathing.

Marinette gave him a moment to calm down before she deemed it alright to address him.  
"Adrien? Are you okay?"  
Adrien snapped up and saw her worried expression. Those awful words he heard being spoken about her made him see red. He hated it when his Princess was made to feel less than what she was and to him, she was perfect. He gave her a sad smile and took her hand and kissed it. He loved seeing her turn red from embarrassment and loved the fact he was the one to make it so.  
"Do not worry about me, my Lady. It's you I should be asking that."  
"It's just Chloé being Chloé. The usual," she said sadly.  
"Nothing about that should be usual. Please believe me when I say that what I feel for you is real. I could never get tired of you."  
Marinette just stared in awe at how serious he looked and how his green eyes bore into her soul. She stood up, smiled and stepped closer to him.  
"Thank you, Kitty. You always seem to know how to lift me up."  
"It's what I'm here for. What I am meant to do." He took both her hands into his and leaned in slightly. "Do you trust me?"  
"Always."  
And Marinette leaned in more and kissed him. Adrien let go of her hands to grasp her hips to hug her tightly and pull her closer. The action surprised Marinette but she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. They were so wrapped up in each other they didn't notice someone else walk into the room.  
"What is going here," yelled a voice.  
Adrien and Marinette ended their kiss and whipped their heads to see Alya and Nino looking confused.  
"Um, I was kissing Mari," Adrien stated calmly.  
"Since when has this become a thing," cried Alya.  
"Uh, last I night," questioned Marinette.  
"What happened last night," asked Nino.  
"Well, it kinda happened so fast and we need a moment to process, so if you'll excuse us," said Adrien as he grabbed Marinette's hand and raced out.  
Marinette let Adrien drag her to the park and they settled in a grove that was surrounded by bushes and trees which made it sort of private.  
"What...was...that about," asked Marinette trying to catch her breath.  
"I thought we needed to figure out a way to explain why we got so close all of a sudden. Try to get our facts straight."  
Both Tikki and Plagg made an appearance.  
"School project," asked Plagg.  
"Did that last week," answered Tikki. "Offered to model for her entry in a design contest?"  
"There hasn't been one. That old man would never let him model for something outside of the brand," stated Plagg.  
"Well, how about baking lessons," suggested Adrien.  
"That would require you to make something to prove it," said Marinette. "Wait! What about tutoring me in physics," she cried out.  
"That might work. I have been helping you as Chat Noir."  
"And I have been getting more comfortable around you despite my crush."  
It was then that Marinette realized what she had said and covered her mouth in surprise. Adrien went from shocked to a smug grin.  
"What was that? Did I hear right?"  
"Shut up," she whined through her mouth.  
"Who has a crush?"  
Adrien pulled her hands off and she scowled at him.  
"Well, you had a crush on Ladybug!"  
"True, but I did start to develop some feelings for Marinette. You were always so different in how you acted to me as Adrien and as Chat. I liked it better as Chat and I wanted to encourage you to act like that with Adrien."  
"So that's why...and wait! You have feelings for me? For Marinette?!"  
"Yep."  
Adrien cupped the girl's face and touched her forehead with his.  
"Adrien," Marinette whispered out.  
"Princess. My Lady. Marinette. Do you trust me?"  
"Always, Kitty," she smiled.  
Adrien smile back and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next and final chapter is the date.
> 
> Also, got an idea for a live stream on my YouTube channel for fan fic writers. See link for details http://fav.me/daw0uux


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the feels!

Friday rolled around and before Marinette had the chance, Alya dragged her back to the bakery stating that she would help her get ready for her date with Adrien.  
"I'm going to make sure you knock the boy out," she smiled.  
"Alya, I appreciate what you're trying to do but I'm not sure if that's a good idea. How am I supposed to enjoy the date if he's knocked out," Marinette giggled.  
"Okay, so enough to make him turned red on sight."  
Alya ransacked Marinette's closet till she found something that would be perfect. And once again, Marinette wasn't so sure.  
"Isn't that a bit much," she said.  
"Girl, I know you've been working on this dress since last month and that if Adrien ever asked you out this would be the dress to wear. Now, go take a shower while I get set up to do your hair and make-up."  
Marinette smiled at her friend and quickly did as she was told. Meanwhile over at Adrien's, Nino was trying hard not to laugh at his friend's sudden nervousness.  
"Relax dude, this is Mari we're talking about."  
"That's just it! It's Mari! This has to be perfect, I have to be perfect!"  
Adrien scoured his closet for something worthy of a date with the girl of his dreams.  
"Man, you could show up wearing a flour sack and she'd be happy."  
"At this point I may have to. I can't find anything to wear!"  
Nino sighed as he heard his phone ding. It was a message from Alya asking how Sunshine Boy was doing. After a few messages were exchanged, Nino saw what Marinette was wearing and decided to help his bud out.  
"Alright, since you're having some issues I will pick out something, you just sit back and try to relax."  
Adrien reluctantly agreed and sat on his couch; he heard Plagg snickering from his hiding spot and made a note to switch out the Camembert for something else. When it came time to pick up Marinette, Adrien sat in his limo feeling really nervous. Nino picked out some black slacks with a white button up shirt that was open at the top and a dark blue blazer. His black dress shoes were shined for the occasion and he fought the urge to run his hands through his styled hair. It was slicked back but it still had an edge to it; a balance of polished and messy that he wasn't sure how Nino managed it. His nerves shot up more when he saw the bakery come into view. He went through the side door and knocked at the door atop of the stairs. Marinette's parents greeted him.  
"Hello, Monsieur and Madame Dupain-Cheng," Adrien smiled.  
"Oh, Adrien please call us Tom and Sabine," Tom beamed.  
"It's so wonderful to hear you've asked our daughter out. She'll be down in a moment," cried a happy Sabine.

Meanwhile, Marinette was dressed and ready. Her dress was a black cocktail dress with pink flower petals scattered on the skirt. A few pink petals were on the bodice with a swooping neck and capped sleeves. A pink wrap was draped around her shoulders and matching pink clutch in her hand. Black strapped kitten heels adorned her feet, exposing her pedicure done by Alya. Her make-up, also done by Alya, was simple and elegant. A light pink blush dusted her cheeks while her blues eyes stood out against the cat eye. Pale pink lip gloss gave her lips an extra shine and made them look more plump. Alya said it was to make it hard for Adrien to resist the urge to kiss them. Her earrings remained the Miraculous but on her neck was a simple pink stone on a silver chain. Marinette's hair was down and curled with soft ringlets and a pink rose clip in place. She just stared at her reflection while Tikki flittered about.  
"You look wonderful Marinette," she said.  
"Thank you, Tikki," Marinette smiled.  
A knock on her door signaled Tikki to hide in the clutch. Marinette's mother poked her head in.  
"Sweetie, Adrien is here." Sabine stopped to look at her baby girl. "Oh honey, you look beautiful," she beamed with pride.  
"Thank you maman."  
Marinette waited for her mother to go down first before she made her entrance. She took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. She caught a glimpse of Adrien in his outfit and she liked the results. He looked handsome, a mix between the polished Adrien and the edge of Chat Noir. Adrien was talking to her father when he turned his gaze to her and felt the air being sucked from his lungs. She looked gorgeous, stunning, amazing and a slew of other adjectives to describe her. It took a poke from Plagg to unfreeze him just as Marinette approached him.  
"Hi," she said softly.  
"Hello, Princess," he greeted back. "You look amazing."  
Adrien took her hand gently and kissed it. Marinette blushed once again. Adrien's gaze flickered to her pink, plump lips. The urge to kiss them grew exponentially.  
"Alright you two, better get going while the night is young," snickered Tom.  
"Papa," whined an embarrassed Marinette.  
"He's right. We have a reservation to make," smiled Adrien as he offered his arm to her.  
Marinette blushed as she took it and waved her parents goodbye after Adrien assured to have her home at a reasonable time. They talked quietly on the limo ride to the restaurant which was a very nice and secluded place.  
"Ratatouille," she questioned.  
"I've heard it's gotten great reviews since it opened. The story behind it is rather interesting. The chef who opened this place has never been seen by the public but his food is amazing."  
The two sat down and were greeted by the waiter. The food excellent, Marinette had never tasted anything quite like it and the both of them finished every last bite. Even the desert was good. Almost as good as her parents treats; almost. She'd might be a bit biased but she couldn't go against her parents baked goods. Adrien agreed with her sentiment.

After they left the restaurant, the two took a walk around the Eiffel Tower. It was unofficially their place in the city. It was the place that helped solidify the two of them as heroes of Paris and for Adrien, how he felt about her. He tried many times to tell her but something always got in the way. But now, here in this moment looking as beautiful as the day he first saw her, he knew it was time to say it.  
"My Lady, I know we've only been on one date together but there is something I have to tell you."  
"What is it, minou?"  
Adrien took a deep breath and took both her hands into his.  
"The day we defeated Stone Heart and Hawk Moth made his presence known. You swore that we would protect this city and defeat him. That day, I swore to myself that no matter who was under the mask. I'd love that girl."  
Marinette's eyes went wide and she couldn't speak.  
"I've tried to tell you so many times but the words never came but now, I can finally say them. I love you, Marinette."  
Marinette wasn't sure when they started but feeling Adrien's finger on her cheek and seeing the wetness of it told her she was crying. Was she sad? No. Overwhelmed? For sure. Happy? Absolutely ecstatic. She began to giggle which suddenly turned to laughter. Adrien wasn't sure what was going on.  
"Mari? Are you okay?"  
"I'm-I'm fine," she wheezed out. "I'm just so overwhelmed! I've dreamed of this moment for so long I never thought it would happen!" Marinette's laughter died down and the tears started flowing. "That-that I would never get the chance at something like this! I always thought that I wasn't good enough for you so I just resigned myself to loving you from afar because I didn't believe I deserved someone like you!" Marinette was sure she ruined her make-up but at the this point she didn't care. "To hear you say such words is-is too much for me to process. Adrien, Kitty; I love you so much it hurts. And I have never been so happy in my entire life."  
Adrien didn't even know when he got teary eyed but seeing how emotional Marinette was getting made it hard to keep his in check. He hugged her tight and she hugged him back just as hard. Adrien began to pepper her face with kisses and that made Marinette giggle. When he reached her lips, they stayed there longer than the other kisses. After ending it for air, a grin formed on Adrien's face.  
"I love you, my Princess."  
"I love you, too Chaton," Marinette grinned back.  
"Say, we still got a few hours left. Care to get a quick patrol in?"  
Marinette nodded and the two found a quiet spot to transform. They took to the rooftops as partners in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez I am such a sap! That concludes this story, hope you guys enjoyed it. One other thing, I'm thinking about hosting a live stream on my YT channel for fan fic writers. Please go to my deviant art page and read the journal titled, Writer Live Stream and leave some feedback. See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Got a new story for you for the new year and it's a fluffy reveal piece. Hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
